Blood Ties
by RamblinRose
Summary: Jack is transported suddenly to the future and dropped into Ariadne's room...what on earth is going on?!?! Not like most of the other future stories!! Yay!! It's not uberfic-ish anymore!! ::chappie six up!!:: :) enjoy
1. Surprise Visits

Surprise Visit  
  
"By tha left frontal lobe o' the Great Sky Demon!!!"  
  
Ariadne Miracle jumped at the slurred but definitely male voice behind her.  
  
"I didna' think I was tha' sloshed!!" The man slurred even more before his  
eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the floor. Ariadne  
quickly disentangled herself from her computer chair and rushed over to make sure he was still breathing. Her parents had gone out of town for the weekend, and the corpse of a strange man in her bedroom would do nothing  
for her peace of mind!  
  
'Strange indeed.' she thought, eyeing the man, who had fallen spread-eagled on her floor. His clothing was strange, for sure. He was dressed in a  
white shirt with kind of poofy sleeves, a brown vest, brown breeches, a  
pink and white sash around his waist, and calf-height boots that folded down at the top (A/N: I don't know how to describe them, plz forgive me) And that was nothing compared to his hair! It seemed the poor man couldn't make up his mind between dreadlocks and braids, so both, along with loose hair and strands of beads, were tied back with a length of red cloth. He also had a fairly neat goatee, with the beard part braided into two braids  
and ended with beads.  
  
Ariadne began to circle him to reach her bed. She really needed to sit and  
think! However, her feet had other plans, or perhaps it was her cat, as that was what she tripped over, falling heavily and directly on top of the  
stranger occupying her floor.  
  
"Oof!" the man said brilliantly, opening his dark eyes. He looked her over,  
saying, "Well, love, I don' know 'ow ye got here, bu' ye're welcome ta stay!" he grinned suggestively and waggled his eyebrows. Ariadne blushed  
and quickly stood up.  
  
"I tripped!" she stated with as much dignity as she could muster, which  
wasn't much.  
  
"O' course ye did, love." he grinned again, and then looked around. "Oy,  
how tha 'ell did I get 'ere?!! And where exactly is 'ere?!?" His  
drunkenness seemed to evaporate as if by magic.  
  
" 'Here' happens to be my room, and how you got here was exactly what I was  
wondering!"  
  
"Well, last I remember, I was sittin' in tha Shattered Dove -best rum in town, tha place has- anyway, I was gettin' smashed and looking at this 'ere medallion...and then I was 'ere! Oy!" a bright look came over his features,  
"it must've been tha medallion!" With that, the man began examining the  
trinket in his hands. It was a solid gold rose with absolutely exqusite detail, and Ariadne's breath caught as she looked at it. "Aha!!" he said  
suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found a switch!" He stated triumphantly, flipping it. Nothing happened.  
  
"Damn!" He cursed, and went back to examining the charm. Ariadne finally made it over to her bed and plopped down, immediately turning to turn on  
her boom box. She had just started singing along with Cake's 'Comfort Eagle' when the man turned around with a half-frightened, half-curious look  
on his face.  
  
"What the blazes is tha noise?!" he asked.  
  
"It's my music! Where are you from, anyway? Haven't you ever heard music  
before?"  
  
"Yeah, bu' not tha loud! An not at all like tha, either! Where're the  
musicians?"  
  
"Musicians?!?" Ariadne laughed. "Just who are you, anyway?" she asked  
curiously.  
  
"Me? I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, 'aven't you heard o' me?" he said arrogantly, or at least as arrogant as one could get while staggering from the after-  
effects of rum. "Oo' are ye?"  
  
"I'm Ariadne Miracle, and no, I haven't heard of you. Excuse me!!" the last was stated quite indignantly as Jack hopped up onto her bed next to her.  
  
"Well, Ariadne Miracle..." suddenly, three things happened. Jack placed one  
heavily ringed hand around Ariadne's shoulders, just as he flipped the  
switch on the charm once again, and they both instantly disapeared in a  
flash of navy blue light....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, first chappie, or maybe just an intro. Sorry it's kinda short, but  
originally it was just going to be a bit of visitation fluff. The characters obviously have a plot of their own, however, and I am subject to their whims. Hope you enjoyed, reviews will result in a new chappie out soon. Oh, and sorry if Jack's speech is off, but he IS drunk, after all, and besides, I'm just gettin' used to writin' it, savvy? Anyways, review, constructive criticism is always welcome, flames will be be donated to my  
sister, the resident pyro.  
  
Oops, almost forgot:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow ::sniffle, sniffle:: nor any other characters from PotC that will undoubtedly show up. Ariadne, however, is  
mine! She better be, considering she's me! Anyway....  
  
Go review! 


	2. Answers

Answers  
  
"What in blue blazes?!?!" it was Ariadne's turn to be shocked as she and  
Jack appeared inside what was obviously a tavern, right in front of the  
bar. Jack cleared his throat and quickly removed his hand from her shoulders, idly flipping the switch on the charm back and forth. Ariadne  
stared around her, taking in the rowdy place.  
  
"Jack, what the hell is going on??!?!?!" she had to yell to be heard over  
the noise.  
  
"I've no idea, love. Le's go upstairs where it's quieter an' we can talk?" Jack was still flipping the switch back and forth as he reached down and  
took her wrist...  
  
And with another flash of navy blue light, they were once again sitting on  
Ariadne's bed, 'Comfort Eagle' still playing on her stereo.  
  
"Don't move!!" Ariadne said sharply. Jack froze in mid switch-flip.  
  
"Alright, let's think this through." she paused and looked at Jack, who  
shrugged helplessly.  
  
"You were sitting in the Shattered whatever-it-was-called"  
  
"Shattered Dove," Jack interjected.  
  
"Alright, the Shattered Dove. You must have flipped the switch unknowingly, which brought you here. But when you flipped it again, nothing happened. In fact, nothing happened every time you flipped the switch, until you touched  
me. So, by logical reasoning, you were sent here, to get me and take me back to the past with you...does that make sense?" By now Jack was looking  
thoroughly confused.  
  
"Let me try." he said, shaking his head. "I flipped tha switch and it  
brough' me 'ere, but it didna' work again until I was touchin' ye, so I  
musta been sent 'ere to get ye, savvy?" the confusion had disappeared  
completely.  
  
"But...that's what I just...oh, never mind!!! Yes, that must be it! But why  
am I supposed to go with you? Where did you get that trinket, anyway?"  
Ariadne asked, trying to make sense out of the whole thing.  
  
"Well, it was like this. Me'n Gibbs was waiting outside the Cave o' Shadows, where it was said tha' Cap'n Thorpe o' the Albatross buried his treasure. We'd been sittin' there since tha' mornin' when Cap'n Cloggs o' the Miracle and some of 'is crew 'ad gone in to look for the treasure, an we were just waitin' for the opportune moment, savvy?" his every word was  
punctuated by wavings of his hands.  
  
"Yeah, savvy. You were going to kill this Cloggs and his men as soon as  
they came out with the gold, right?" Ariadne scoffed.  
  
For a moment Jack looked almost sheepish, and then he got over it. "No,  
actually, we wasn't goin' ta kill them, we was jus' gonna maroon them,  
seein' as we took over the Miracle as soon as Cloggs reached shore. So anyway, they came out, we took the gold and went back ta the Pearl, leavin' them there. Once on board, we split the treasure amongst ourselves an' tha crew. I took a small bag o' gold an' the trinket, seein' how I thought it'd fetch a pretty penny down at Gideon's Pawn in Tortuga. I decided to stop in at tha Shattered Dove before I wen' ta Gideon's. I always need a drink or  
twelve before I 'aggle wit 'im, savvy? And then ye know the rest."  
  
"Hmm. It still doesn't explain why me. Are there any stories, perhaps, of a  
curse on the treasure, this medallion in particular?"  
  
"Not tha I know of, bu' I know who would know if there was a story worth  
tha knowin'" Jack began to look a little confused again at that, but  
Ariadne didn't notice.  
  
"Alright, then. Let's go." she said, reaching for his arm. And once again they disapeared into a flash of blue light. This time they arrived halfway  
to the stairs, exactly in the same place they had been when they had disappeared before. Jack began to flip the switch with out thinking, but  
Ariadne caught him in time. This time he really did look sheepish.  
  
"I think you 'ad better 'old onta this." He said, thrusting the charm into her hand. She looked at it for a moment before dropping it into her pocket. Jack then took her by the hand and led her out to the crowded streets of Tortuga. Ariadne was amazed at how loud it was, and she almost had to cover her ears. In fact, she had just pulled her hand out of Jack's to do so when someone grabbed her around her waist from behind and dragged her backwards  
into an alleyway.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream but a cold hand covered her mouth. As her eyes adjusted to the darker alley, she made out the outline of her captor-  
sort of. There wasn't much to make out because he/she/it was wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered it's whole face. A deep voice rasped  
from inside the hood.  
  
"Where is it? Where is the Jantrix?!?!" suddenly it gave a hissing gasp and backed away from her. It started to say something else when it gasped again in pain and fell over. Jack nonchalantly removed his sword from it's back.  
  
"Did it hurt ye? What happened?"  
  
"No, I-I'm fine." She staggered a little bit as she caught her breath.  
"Let's go." she looked warily at the hooded and cloaked figure as she  
stepped past it. She faltered and Jack slid his arm around her waist to  
steady her.  
  
"Yeah, let's git out o' 'ere." he agreed. leading her out of the alleyway and back into the streets. She tried to keep track of where they went, but  
finally she gave up. Her thoughts turned to what the creature had said.  
What on earth was a Jantrix?  
  
"We're 'ere." Jack said, snapping her out of her reverie. They were  
standing in front of what looked like a fortune-teller's shop. The sign didn't say anything, it simply had a golden eye inside what looked to be a crystal ball. A bell tinkled as Jack pulled her into the shop. He looked  
around, and his eyes lit up as someone came out from behind the beaded  
curtain.  
  
"Aha! Just who I was looking for!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Bwahahahaha! Yes, I'm evil :) Actually I just ran out of  
ideas. So, how about this? Whoever can find the two references to other  
movies, tell me what they are and what they're from, gets to be whoever  
Jack was looking for, hmm? How does that sound? Put your answers and a  
short profile of yourself/your character ina review, and I will pick whoever get's the most correct answers to be in the next chappie! ok, yes,  
this is just an insane plot to get reviews....hope it works :)  
  
oh yeah, the disclaimer: Yes! I own Jack Sparrow! Woohoo!  
Jack: Ahem. Yeah...sorry abou' 'er...she's just a little nuts over me, savvy? I belong to Disney... and the out-of-movie references don' belong to  
'er either...  
Me: Blast!  
  
Oops, almost forgot! Thankies very much to Silver Magiccraft, beth, Yami Maleci, Galaxy, grey_comapanion, ditchertypepersonBUM, Monkeys!, saiyan- girl-cheetah, and ezrajade for reviewing so kindly! I hope you enjoy this  
chappie as much as the last one :) 


	3. More answers, More surprise, an' lots o'...

A/N: Okay, the little contest dealy didn't work out as well as I'd hoped,  
or it could just be that I'm impatient. I know that if I slow down I'm  
never gonna get around to finishing this, so as of now (about 5:30) I'm really sorry if somebody posts with the answers before this chappie shows  
up. By the way, the references were to Captain Geoffrey Thorpe of the Albatross, played by Errol Flynn in "The Seahawk", and Gideon's Pawn Shop  
in "The Crow". Big huge thankies to all my faithful reviewrs, tho :)  
::hands out Jack Sparrow Action Figures:: And now, on with the show...  
  
Disclaimer: Me: No! You can't have him!! ::almost smothers Jack with hugs:: Disney people: Ahem. Give him back right now or you'll never get to watch  
PotC again.  
Me: Noooooooo! ::lets go of Jack. Jack: ::huggles Disney people:: Thank ye very much! I owe ye one, savvy?  
  
Ok. NOW on with the show :)  
  
More answers, more surprises, and lots o' rum  
  
//Last chappie//  
  
"We're 'ere." Jack said, snapping her out of her reverie. They were  
  
standing in front of what looked like a fortune-teller's shop. The sign didn't say anything, it simply had a golden eye inside what looked to be a crystal ball. A bell tinkled as Jack pulled her into the shop. He looked  
  
around, and his eyes lit up as someone came out from behind the beaded  
  
curtain.  
  
"Aha! Just who I was looking for!"  
  
//end last chappie//  
  
"Jack!!" the man exclaimed, and the little girl behind his legs peeked  
around.  
  
"Uncle Jackie, Uncle Jackie!!!" she yelled, grinning like a maniac and launching herself at Jack. Ariadne quirked an eyebrow. Jack Sparrow did NOT seem like the type of man who would tolerate being called 'Uncle Jackie'. Jack gave her a 'what are ye lookin' at, hmm?' look, and enveloped the girl  
in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground.  
  
"Ahh, me favourite little niece! How ye been, Nykolai?"  
  
"Daddy's teaching me to read the cards!" she stated proudly. Ariadne looked at the girl in shock. Was she talking about tarot cards? She couldn't be  
more than five!  
  
"Izzat right, Nykki? Good fer ye then!" Jack smiled and ruffled her dark  
light hair. "Run along now, I have ta talk ta yer Daddy about grown-up things, savvy?" He said kindly, giving the girl a little push towards the  
curtain.  
  
"Go on, love." the man patted the girls head as she headed off to play. The man was tall and lean, with a face that resembled Jack's, but his hair was cut a little above the shoulders and was much lighter than Jack's. When he looked her way, Ariadne could see he and Jack shared the same dark honey  
eyes.  
  
"Jack." he said again, his voice cool and a little hard this time. "How long has it been, Jack? How long since you sailed off, without so much as a  
goodbye?"  
  
"Paul, I..." Jack tried to defend himself against this sudden barrage, but  
he was cut off.  
  
"You didn't show up for Kathrine's funeral. I didn't really expect you too, of course. But then you didn't come for Mother's, either, and we began to think you might have died as well. Tell me, Jack, did you ever even care  
for any of us?" Ariadne felt slightly embarrased at witnessing what was obviously a fight between siblings and briefly wondered if she should go outside and wait. Then she remembered the black-cloaked person and changed  
her mind.  
  
"Are ye finished?" Jack asked quietly, and the man nodded mutely. Jack continued just as quietly and rather slowly, to make sure the man caught  
every word. "Good. Then listen and listen good. I couldn't get ter the funerals because me old crew would 'ave lynched me. Both times I 'ad almost  
docked when I saw tha Pearl already berthed 'ere. If I 'ad stayed ye  
could've made either one o' them a double funeral, savvy?" the man just  
stood there, the fight gone out of him. He nodded again.  
  
"The past is done and over with, I shouldn't have brought it up like that." he brightened a little bit. "You're here now, obviously. What can I do ye  
for?" He lapsed slightly into sailor speech and then seemed to catch  
himself. "So who is this lovely, and how did she come to be in your  
company, hmm?" he asked, gesturing towards Ariadne.  
  
"This is Ariadne Miracle, and that's a long story. A very long story." Jack rolled his eyes a bit. Paul sat down, saying, "I've nowhere to be." Jack  
sighed.  
  
"Alright, then." and recounted the whole tale. At the end of it, Paul  
looked surprisingly calm.  
  
"May I see the charm, please?" Ariadne handed it over.  
  
"Yes, I thought so..." Paul muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ye though' what, exactly?" Jack asked impatiently. Paul handed the charm  
back to Ariadne and leaned back into his chair.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Jantrix gold?" Ariadne's breath caught at the word 'Jantrix'. She hadn't told Jack about what the cloaked person had said to  
her.  
  
"Yes. A gold-miner/goldsmith by the name of Alexander Jantrix found a particularly pure vein of gold in some mountains around here about forty or so years ago. He really was a skilled smith, and the pride and joy of his collection was a golden rose. Unfortunately, Alexander got involved with  
black magik, the worst kind. He began to collect followers, and one day  
they all just disappeared. There have been rumours that they showed up later on the chain of Islands called the Sgen Ti Sws I Mi. It's told that he and his followers began conjuring demons out of hell, using the rose, which they named the Jantrix after it's maker, as a talisman to control and call the demons. This switch..." Paul flipped the switch in emphasis, "was  
used to call them."  
  
"After several years of these evil practises, a sea captain by the name of Geoffrey Thorpe heard of the rose and decided it would be a lovely necklace for his wife, and he and his crew set out to the island. They managed to get their hands on the rose and some of the other peices in the collection,  
but as they escaped, Alexander cursed them, saying this:  
  
'The flame holds the rose in loving hands  
my followers rise to fulfill my demands  
follow and capture, bring my rose back to me  
not till then shall she be free'  
  
Thorpe paid no attention to what he thought to be the ravings of a madman, but he should have listened. He and his crew his the loot in the Cave of  
Shadows on the Isle de Shandemai. When Thorpe arrived home, however, he found his house burned and his wife kidnapped. The people of the town were  
no help, saying only that a fiery demon had done it.  
  
Thorpe didn't believe in demons, but he remembered the last line of the curse, 'not till then shall she be free'. He gathered up his crew againand  
set sail back to the isle, but as soon as they got there, the crew took  
almost all the gold, leaving only the Jantrix pieces, and sealed Thorpe into the cave. When they got back to port, they claimed their captain had gone mad with grief over his lost wife and jumped overboard. No one ever found his wife, but some of the islanders on the Sgen Ti Sws I Mi claim to see a woman dressed only in her nightgown walking along the beach at night,  
crying for her lost love."  
  
"Well. Tha' explains what this is, righ' enough. Bu' I dunna like tha part about followin' an' capturin'. It sounds too much like wha 'appened earlier  
ta Ariadne, with tha creepy person in tha cloak." Jack stated.  
  
"That next part though, 'bring my rose back to me', that's pretty  
straightforward. It means someone won't be free until the Jantrix is  
returned to Alexander." Paul mused.  
  
"Well, I dunna know abou' the rest o' ye, bu' I could do wit some rum, eh?" Jack grinned and Paul groaned. Ariadne just looked confused. Paul noticed her confusion and enlightened her as to Jack's drinking problems. Then he  
stood up and went back through the curtain, appearing again with three glasses and a large wooden jug, presumably full of rum. Paul poured three glasses worth and handed one to Ariadne before taking one for himself. He was just about to hand the last one to Jack when he realized that Jack had  
liberated the jug and was drinking it like water.  
  
//Three hours and four jugs later//  
  
"Oh the night that Patty Murphy died  
is a night I'll ne'er forget  
Some o' the boys got loaded drunk  
and they ain't been sober yet  
  
As long as the bottle was passed around  
every man was feelin' gay (A/N: Happy! they mean happy!!)  
O'Leary came with the bagpipes  
some music for to play!"  
  
All three were dancing and singing their hearts out until Paul tripped over a chair, and Ariadne collapsed in another chair while laughing at Jack's  
drunken attempt to help his brother.  
  
"I think.." Jack slurred, "I think i's time fer some sleep.." he trailed off and staggered around the room a bit, waving his hands and the rum jug,  
splashing the alcohol everywhere.  
  
"I agree hell-hart...whole-hardely...whole-heartedly!!" Ariadne slurred out. Paul, who was the least drunk of them all, hardly slurring, spoke up.  
  
"Ummm...well, you won't think much of it now but you two are really going  
to hate me in the morning...I only have one guest room." he said, still somewhat understandable, and Jack and Ariadne both stared at him in mild  
horror.  
  
"But it does have two beds!" he stated proudly with a little bit more  
slurring, as he had just finished his glass. At that, Jack and Ariadne looked at each other, shrugged in unison, and looked back to Paul waiting  
for him to lead them to their quarters for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: okay, that's all for now, folks :) And before anyone asks, I don't  
know if they will or not. If that makes sense. But it probably didn't because I went through two bags of gummi worms and a liter of Cherry Coke while writing this. Anyway, I know it's a bit long, but I couldn't really cut it up. Oh, and the song I used was The Night That Patty Murphy Died, by Great Big Sea. Really good newfie/folk-music-people. Yeah. And I don't even  
usually listen to folk music. I'm rambling. Hope you enjoyed, now go review. Flames will be given to my pet dragon along with directions to your  
house :) 


	4. Kiss

Paul clumsily led the two up the stairs to the room, only occasionally  
falling. He threw open the door, revealing a small room with two beds, covered in dubiously coloured but clean sheets and blankets. Ariadne said  
thank you and went in, Jack right behind her.  
  
They each sat down on a bed, leaned back...and found that they had sat on  
opposite ends of the same bed. They both callapsed in fits of laughter,  
Jack finally stumbling over to the other bed. Ariadne soon heard snores from Jacks direction, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find a  
comfortable position.  
  
She tossed and turned for about an hour, and was just drifting off when she felt a rather warm weight plop itself down on her bed. She had been so busy trying to sleep that she hadn't noticed when Jack's snoring abated, but she  
noticed now. There was no sound but the rustling of sheets as she turne over to look at Jack. He was staring at her with the weirdest look on his  
face. He began to lean towards her.  
  
*Oh shit!!* She tried not to panic. The distance between their lips  
lessened and lessened until there was none at all. He tasted good, some  
part of her mind noted, while another part noticed the taste of alcohol still on his lips. He tried to deepen the kiss, and she pushed him away.  
  
"No. You're drunk, Jack, go back to bed." she rolled over again, and was relieved when he got up and went back to his own bed. Soon she drifted off  
to sleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay, I know it's really short, but I'm tired. I'll write more soon, promise. Oh, and a comment for all, but Lovely Lily in particular (I don't know how i'd put this in the story, so): Ariadne is 18, but still living with her parents because she hasn't graduated high school quite yet, and she's very very broke. So the age dif. isn't as bad as it seems at first.  
And to any readers disappointed because they didn't *ahem*, it's not my  
fault!! I'm just the typist, the characters are the ones running the  
story...  
  
Anyway, nuff rambling...go review and give me ideas on what should happen  
next...oh, and i changed my position on flames...if you don't like the bloody story, don't read it...and don't bloody well flame it either, savvy?  
I need sleep. Later.  
  
Disclaimer:  
He doesn't belong to me  
::sniffle sniffle sigh::  
He doesn't belong to you  
::fangirls scream at me in hatred::  
He belongs to Disney Co.  
(waaahhh)  
So be nice and please don't sue...  
(all you'd get is a couple of bottle caps and a dust bunny...) 


	5. Hangovers and fortunes and dreams, oh my...

A/N: okay, starting tomorrow or friday, somewhere in there, I will be leaving the wonderful realm of instant internet access and entering the Pit of Despair, A.K.A the kingdom of library and/or school computers. So please  
don't lynch me, it's not my fault the chappies are gonna be fewer and farther between...but I am going to write as much as I can before I leave,  
starting....now!  
  
Hangovers and fortunes and dreams, oh my!  
  
Ariadne opened her eyes, only to see cold grey stone above and around her, and damp ground beneath her. She stood quickly, brushing off her dre-*wait  
a second! I was NOT wearing a dress!*. She whirled around, looking for anything to say where she was. In doing so, a lock of long blonde hair made  
it's way over her shoulder, and rested on her chest.  
  
*This is NOT my hair! Where the hell am I? Or, more important, who am I?*  
She looked down, trying to find some clue. She was wearing a shift that looked like it had once been white, but was now covered with burn marks. There was a locket hanging around her neck, and Ariadne brought it to her eyes. It was heart-shaped and very tarnished, but she could still make out  
the engraving on the back.  
  
"To my Virginia, with love, Geoffrey"  
  
Ariadne gasped. *Geoffrey? Geoffrey THORPE?!?!* Just then she felt the  
ground begin to shake. She fell back against the wall and slid down,  
bringing her knees up automatically to protect her stomach. The world  
around her blurred, then cleared.  
  
She was laying in a bed in a strange room. The walls were wood this time, as was the ceiling. The previous day's happenmings came back to her, along  
with the dream she just had. She sat straight up in bed as she realized  
something.  
  
"Thorpe's wife was pregnant!!!" she gasped. *But...why would I dream about  
that?* She mused, getting out of bed. She was wearing the yesterdays  
clothes, and briefly wondered how she had gotten halfway across Tortuga with no one noticing her jeans, t-shirt and flip flops. She barely had time to wonder why she didn't have a hangover, considering all the rum she drank the night before, when a hammer promptly began banging itself on the inside  
of her skull, presumably trying to get out..  
  
She heard a particularly loud snore from across the room, and winced, looking over at Jack, who was sound asleep. She suddenly remembered what  
had happened last night...the rum, the kiss...she giggled in spite of  
herself, causing the hammer to bang harder.  
  
*Well, I suppose he is handsome, in a rugged, pirate sort of way...* she  
went to hit her head and stopped halfway there as the hammer did it for her. *I live in the 21st century, he lives in the 17th. It wouldn't bloody  
well work!!!* she growled at herself. She turned towards the door, and before she could think about it anymore, she made her way down the stairs. She found herself in the front room that she and Paul and Jack had talked in the other day. Suddenly Paul came out from behind that beaded curtain  
thingy.  
  
"Good morning!" he said brightly, and she winced again. "I thought I  
heard someone out here."  
  
"How can you be so bloody cheerful?!?" she half-muttered half-growled.  
  
"Hangover?" Paul guessed, and she nodded her head.  
  
"Follow me, I keep loads of tonic for it on hand. Uncle Damien stops by  
sometimes, and his drinking is even worse than Jack's." He said wryly,  
leading her through the curtain and down a hall to a bright, cheery kitchen. He reached up and brought down a rather large bottle an poured her  
a glass.  
  
"How did you sleep? My brother didn't try anything, did he? He can be rather-erm-impetuous when drunk." He winked as he handed her the glass and  
led her over to the table.  
  
"He tried and I didn't let him, actually. Other than that I slept well, except..." she paused, uncertain as to whether or not she wanted to tell  
him about her dream.  
  
"Except what?" he asked, leaning forward.  
  
"I had this dream..." it all came out in a rush, how it had felt so real, how she could read the engraving, her realization about the baby. He let  
out a low whistle. She realized that she hadn't winced that time, and  
noticed her hangover was almost gone.  
  
"That's...interesting. It would seem that you are somehow connected. I wonder-" but Paul didn't get the chance to say what he wondered because at  
that moment Jack stumbled in, looking frazzled and very hung over.  
  
"Don't anyone say a word!" he growled as he reached for the tonic that was still sitting on the counter. Hedidn't even bother with a glass, he just  
drank straight out of the botlle. After what seemed forever, he put the  
bottle back down on the counter and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"Ahh, much better!" He walked over and joined them at the table.  
  
"Alright, why are ye all so quiet now?" he looked from Paul to Ariadne and  
back again. Ariadne blushed and looked down as his eyes met hers.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Erm...about las' night, I-"  
  
"It's alright, can we just forget about it?" she cut him off. He blinked,  
looking stung, then said,  
  
"Yeah, tha's just what I was going to suggest. Now, wha' are we gonna do  
about that?" he said, pointing at the charm. Before they had gotten completely trashed last night, she had asked Paul for a length of string so  
she could hang it around her neck.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll have to do something. I have a sneaking suspicion that Ariadne won't be able to go home until we figure this out." Paul said.  
  
"Yeah she could. I jus' have to be touchin' her, an' we flip tha switch..."  
Ariadne reached up and flipped it. And flipped it. Nothing happened.  
  
"Damn." Jack growled. "Well, where exactly be the Sgen Ti whatever it was,  
anyway?"  
  
"The Sgen Ti Sws I Mi. They're actually not far from the Isle de Muerta,  
maybe fifty leagues or so north." Paul stated.  
  
"We should start there and see wha' we can find out." Jack said, just as  
Nykolai rushed out of a room.  
  
"Ooh, are you going to look for treasure?" she asked, and Jack and Paul  
both chuckled.  
  
"Nykki has a problem with eavesdropping." Paul said with a smile.  
  
"Ooh, can I do a reading on you before you leave?" Jack looked hesitant. "Please, Uncle Jackie?" she pleaded. Jack couldn't refuse. "Yay!!" the girl literally squealed with delight. She grabbed Jacks hand and led him off to  
what couldn't only be presumed to be her room.  
  
" 'Uncle Jackie'?" Ariadne looked at Paul questioningly. Paul laughed  
  
"He let's her get away with everything, he loves her so much. He doesn't even complain when she tugs on his braids, and I saw him break a mans arm for that once." he smiled wryly, and looked past her at something. Ariadne turned around in her chair, and saw Jack emerge with a grin on his face and  
his neice on his back, piggy-back style.  
  
"That was quick!" Paul said. Ariadne was too busy holding in laughter to  
say anything.  
  
"Clear sailin' all tha way!" Jack said, grinning like an idiot and obviously over his hangover. Just then there was a ::tinkle:: from the fron  
of the shop, and Paul excused himself to go help his customer. Nykki  
desentangled himself from her uncle and followed. Jack looked slightly  
disappointed, then brightened as he took a chair next to Ariadne.  
  
"So, ye're stuck 'ere until we figure out what be goin' on, hmm?" he waggled his eyebrows. Ariadne laughed, and then fell suddenly silent as her  
eyes met his. They really were beautiful eyes...  
  
Suddenly she found the space between them once again reducing rapidly until there was none. *He really does taste good...* some voice in the back of her mind whispered. This time when Jack moved to deepen the kiss, Ariadne  
didn't push him away...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bwahahahahaha :) okay, that was really long, wasn't it? Sorry, I just  
couldn't stop it! But yeah, so here's some more fluff for ya'll. I've gotten several reviews that say they should hook up...what does everyone else think, hmmm? Tell me tell me tell me! And go review (no more flames tho, aight? I think I've had enough of those to last me a while...)!! Oh  
yeah: Big huge hugs and mini Jack plushies for all my lurvely wonderful reviewers...first three reviewers get a life-size Jack doll!! Go review :)  
  
Disclaimer: Jack is mine. So sue me. All you'll get are some stale Swedish  
fish and a flat Sprite. (And for any Disney men cursed with a lack of a  
sense of humor, I'M JOKING!!!!!) 


	6. ErmIt was the rum?

A/N: Wahh...only three reviews. Or maybe I just didn't wait long enough. Anyway...those really really purty life-size Jack dolls go too ::dun dun dun:: XM6, Galaxy, and CAtz!!! Yay ::applauds:: Thankies so much, and to all my other faithful reviewers as well!! ::sniffle:: I love you guys!! Anyway... Note to CAtz: good advice :) that's gonna make this harder...oh well...and don't worry, I know the dif between flames and constructive critisism :) thankies :)...anyhoozlez, enjoy everyone...I'm probably going to go try and sleep....maybe...  
  
//Last chappie//  
  
Suddenly she found the space between them once again reducing rapidly until there was none. *He really does taste good...* some voice in the back of her mind whispered. This time when Jack moved to deepen the kiss, Ariadne didn't push him away...  
  
//End last chappie//  
  
Suddenly Ariadne heard the tinkling of the beaded curtain thingie as Paul came back through it and pulled back, jolted out of her reverie. *Was I just thinking what I think I was just thinking?* she asked herself questioningly. Then she realized what just happened.  
  
::SMACK!!::  
  
"Woah!" Paul said, coming back into the room.  
  
"Ouch." Jack rubbed his jaw. "I guess I probably did deserve that-"  
  
"Damn right!!" Ariadne interjected.  
  
"-even though you were kissing me back." he finished, still rubbing his jaw. Ariadne turned the colour of an over-ripe tomato, and Paul chuckled. Ariadne glared at him.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll stay out of this one!" Paul threw his hands in the air. "Just thought you might like to know that that-"he gestured towards the front, "- was an old friend who has agreed to watch Nykolai while we try to figure out how to get Ariadne back to her own time."  
  
" 'We'?" Jack said questioningly.  
  
"Yes, 'we'! You don't think I'd leave poor Ariadne alone...on a ship...in the middle of the ocean...with you-"  
  
"I get it, I get it!" it was Jack's turn to throw up his hands.  
  
"Your ship's still in the harbor, right?" Paul asked Jack. Jack nodded.  
  
"Well, then what are we waiting for?!" All three started towards the door, when Ariadne remembered something.  
  
"Umm, guys? I don't think Tortuga is quite ready for denim yet..." she trailed off, looking down at her jeans, t-shirt and worn out Air Jordans.  
  
"Good point! I think I've got some clothes that you can borrow." Paul said, and headed down a back hallway. He came back a moment later with a bundle of clothing and a pair of boots.  
  
"The boots might fit. They were my wife's, before she died." he said, handing her the clothes. She thanked him and looked around for something to change behind.  
  
"Whoops!" Paul said, realizing her dilemma, "You can use Nykolai's room. She won't mind."  
  
"Thanks." Ariadne flashed him a quick smile and rushed off to change.  
  
"So, what was that scene all about, hmm?" Paul asked Jack as soon as she was out of earshot.  
  
"Erm...it was the rum?" Jack looked hopeful.  
  
"I don't think so!" Paul laughed at the look on his brother's face. "Could it possibly be that my brother is-" Just then, Ariadne came out. She was wearing a white shirt like Jack's with a black vest and tan pants that were ragged on the bottom and only went to mid-calf. The boots, which were supple brown leather, came up to her ankles and folded down at the top. She was holding the pants at the waist, and Paul realized that the pants were too big.  
  
"Oops." He grinned sheepishly, "Just a second." He went back down the hallway and came back with a length of black cloth for her to tie around her waist.  
  
"Alrigh', can we go now?" Jack said impatiently, trying not to notice how Ariadne's shirt clung to her figure. All three again headed for the door...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: yes, I know it's short, but I'm tired! I'll really really try to get a chappie up tomorrow, but remember...no more happy world of instant internet...Anyways. See that pretty grayish-purplish button down there? Y'know, the one that says 'go' with a lil drop-down menu next to it? Set the menu to 'Submit Review', and then press the nice funky coloured button...otherwise no more chappies!! Bwahahahahaha :)  
  
Disclaimer: Here. You take Paul and Nykolai, and I'll keep Jack, ok? ::Disney men shake their heads:: Damn. ::lets Jack go:: ::Jack runs away screamiing something that sounds like 'Woohoo! I'm free!!'::  
  
P.S. Yayayayay :) I think I figured out why the paragraphing was funky :) ::grins maniacally from lack of sleep and sugar overload:: 


End file.
